Zafira Adom
Zafira Adom is a vampire sired by Korun in the 3rd century BC. She is also his protégé and a former love interest of Mal-El. History Zafira was born a servant girl in Egypt. Zafira desired a life outside the confines of her masters home and to experience what it truly meant to be alive. One night while her master was hosting a party she met Mal-El and Korun. When she first met them she was able to quickly figure out that they weren't human. Despite knowing Mal-El wasn't human she was able to fall in love with him. She begged him to turn her immortal but he declined. Desperite to become immortal and to see the world she fatally stabbed herself. Korun believing the girl had promise turned her into a vampire and made her kill everyone at the party. She left Egypt with the brothers and started a relationship with Mal-El that eventually ended. Personality Zafira is described as a quiet woman, with great insight in what she says. Also, like Mal-El, she has a strong belief in right and wrong. She is also very intelligent, she also wants to keep Mal-El safe and she believes she is smarter than him. She is extremely loyal to her maker Korun and will do anything for him. Though she doesn't really like humans she does have some type of respect for them. Physical Appearance Zafira is described as having an olive tone of skin and heavy, straight midnight-colored hair, and very beautiful. Relationships Korun Main article: Zafira and Korun Mal-El Main article: Zafira and Mal-El Logan James Main article: Zafira and Logan Abilities As the first vampire sired by Korun she is extremely powerful. *'Immortality': The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. *'Super Strength': Due to her advanced age Zafira is more powerful than the Originals and mostly other supernaturals. So far she is only surpassed by her maker, Mal-El and the Primordials. *'Super Speed': She is faster than the Originals, vampires, and werewolves. So far her speed is surpassed by her maker, Mal-El and the Primordials. *'Super Senses': Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Zafira however has a much more keen sense of each. *'Telepathy': She has the power to read the minds of others. *'Super Durability': Zafira can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion': Zafira can compel the minds of humans. *'Weather Control': She has the supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Flight': Due to her advanced age and being from Korun's bloodline she can fly. *'Animal Control': The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Shapeshifting': The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Illusion': She is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. Weaknesses *'Magic': Magic can be used to stop and kill her. *'Desiccation': If she doesn't feed on blood then her body will feed on its self and will become immobilize. *'Zombie Bite/Blood': A bite from a zombie can kill her. *'Silver': When she comes in contact with silver it will burn her flesh and can be used to bind her. *'Invitation': She needs an invitation to enter a human's house. *'Fire/Sunlight': Due to her advange age the sun can burn her quickly. *'Stakes': A wooden stake through the heart will kill her. *'Decapitation': If her head is removed then she will die instantly. *'Heart Extraction': If her heart is removed then she will die instantly. *'Vampire Bloodline': If Korun dies then she will die. *'Werewolf Bite': A bite from a werewolf is lethal to her. If a Primordial werewolf bites her, she will die in less than 24 hours. *'Mal-El': Because Korun is linked to Mal, if he dies then she will die. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Vampire Category:Supernaturals